


where the orchids grow

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Growing up together on neighboring estates, Dani and Pip's childhood friendship grows into something more. Will they risk scandal and certain ostracization for love?





	where the orchids grow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fests Femslash February.
> 
> Thanks to Dani @blackteelester for doing the beta work on this one. You're the best <3
> 
> I also want to thank Evening42 for doing a last minute read through when I was having a moment :)

**_ 1850 _ **

Danica Howell walks through the serene English countryside, finally free from the eagle eye of her mum and the morning's tedious lessons on etiquette and deportment. She swings her bonnet in her hand, rebelliously letting her curly brown hair blow free while her skin warms under the sunlight and her skirts tangle around her ankles. The sky is a brilliant shade of blue, so bright that she can't help but crinkle her eyes when she looks up at it while the sun plays peekaboo with the fat, fluffy clouds that throw interesting shadows on the ground before her. Sometimes she likes to lay upon her back and pretend she can see shapes in them but today she's on an important mission. Because Father had said that sometimes, if you search hard enough, you can find a fairy on a special day and if you catch it they will grant you a wish. 

  
Well, it's her eighth birthday today and she feels that it's a very special day indeed. She eyes the forest to her left nervously before giving it a wide berth, choosing instead to stay where the air is filled with the scents of flowers and crisp grass. She walks along the meadow path, following the dips and turns as it moves along the creek. There are bluebells nodding in the early afternoon breeze, and she can see the dragonflies rest atop their leaves, iridescent wings glittering in the sunlight. Struck by the desire to hold one in her hand, she creeps forward and reaches out-  
  
“Hi!”  
  
She screeches and stumbles back, falling onto her behind in the mud when something springs up from the edge of the creek before her. She can feel the muck oozing around her legs as she stares at the girl standing there.

  
“Oh dear,” the girl says, her big blue eyes round with dismay. She's tall for her age, nearly as tall as Dani herself but thin where Dani is still carrying the roundness of childhood. A chunk of black hair has fallen partially over one eye, which she tosses over her shoulder with an impatient hand before taking a step towards her. “You’ve fallen right into the mud, you have.”  
  
“I know,” Dani wails as she struggles to her feet and bursts into noisy tears. She tries to brush the worst of it off but only succeeds in making a larger mess. “You scared me and now my mum will be cross.”  
  
The girl edges even closer and pats her shoulder. “Oh dear, I really am sorry!” She frowns in concern, brushing at the mud splattered dress before snapping her fingers suddenly. “I know! We can swap dresses! We're almost the same size and surely no one will notice.”  
  
She beams at her as if pleased with herself and Dani can't help but sniffle back the last of her tears and smile back.  
  
“Won’t your mum be cross with you if you come home dirty?”  
  
The girl shakes her head, messy black hair flying about her face as she unties the sash at her waist. “Mum's used to it. I’m always in a state, as she says.” She tugs her dress over her head, leaving her standing there in her chemise. “Come on, hand it over.”  
  
She looks around but sees nothing but empty countryside. She feels a bit awkward but pulls her muddy gown off and swaps it for the girl’s clean one, impressed by the girl's willingness to make amends. Dressed once more, she looks at the strange girl now wearing her dirt-streaked frock and realizes she doesn’t even know her name.  
  
“My name is Danica. We've just moved here from Surrey.”  
  
“I’m Philippa but you can call me Pip. Or Phil, if you want but not in front of my mum cause Father says it will send her into a fit of apoplexy. I think we're going to be such good friends.” she says with a toothy grin. “If you ever want to play, come find me where the orchids grow, okay?”  
  
Dani nods her head and thinks that perhaps this odd girl may be right, that they will be good friends.  
  
“Good! Now, do you want to have a toad race? I know where the plumpest ones like to sleep!”  
  
She might be the strangest girl she’s ever met but as she nods her head and follows Pip to the water's edge, she feels like this might be the most fun she's ever had.

 

**_ 1857 _ **

The drawing room is filled with sounds of bright chatter and girlish giggles, games of charades played in between cups of tea and slices of cake. She looks around the room and smiles at the sight of her friends enjoying themselves but it's one face in particular that makes her light up inside.

She and Phil had become fast friends since that fateful meeting; nearly inseparable as they help each other navigate the rigid rules and expectations Society places on them. She's helped Pip overcome her fear of horses; spending hours in the stables with her while she took tiny steps toward getting on the back of one of the gentlest mares they had, celebrating with fairy cakes and tea after when she stayed on for an entire turn around the yard.

And Pip is just as devoted to their friendship. Sitting quietly with her on the days when Dani feels tired and sad for reasons she can't define, she knits terribly mismatched socks that she then presents to Dani with an impish smile. She knows Dani will wear them no matter how ugly they are and it never fails to make them laugh. They're good to each other and thank the stars for their good fortune in meeting.  
  
Philippa is seated across from her now on the dainty settee, her pale blue skirts laying in a delicate froth against her ankles. Her hair is done up in elegant plaits and she's even wearing earrings, a feminine concession to today's occasion that makes Dani smile. Pip hates earrings, hates the way they pinch and pull at her earlobes so Dani knows that she's only worn them for her. She wishes she could sit next to her and fall into the easy and interesting conversations they always have but good manners dictate that she circulate among the guests. The afternoon passes by amiably and when everyone but Pip has gone, she turns and kicks off her low heeled shoes, sighing as she rubs her feet.  
  
Pip has already pulled off the earrings and is working at undoing her hair, a tidy pile of pins growing beside her on the table. Free from the tight braids, it falls in gentle waves to her waist before she gathers it in her hands and twists it into the strange knot she seems to prefer. It sits lopsided on the top of her head but it's so charmingly Pip that she can't help but love it.  
  
“Good lord, Danica. Do they always talk that much?” she complains plaintively. “My ears may never be the same.”  
  
Dani laughs at her dramatics and crosses the room to drop down next to her. “Well my dear Philippa, if you ever bothered to brush up on your social graces you would know that proper ladies are expected to chatter about inane and boring things.”  
  
Philippa's face falls slightly at that, her smile going tight at the corners, and Dani could kick herself for opening her wayward mouth. She knows Pip struggles within the confines society places on her and has dried her tears many times after yet another failed lesson, her pain becoming a shared one. “I'm sorry Phil,” she says softly.  
  
The use of her private nickname has her smiling once more, her eyes soft and fond and full of something Dani struggles to identify. It's a look she thinks about when she's alone in her room, her body full of shamed longing as she slips a hand between her thighs to stroke where the heat builds and crests, culminating in a wet rush of shuddering pleasure.  
  
She can feel her face flush and ignores the raised eyebrow Pip aims her way. “The kittens' eyes have opened. Shall we pay them a visit?”  
  
“Yes, let's!” Philippa squeals as she jumps to her feet. “Are they still up in the loft?”  
  
“Yes, they're still in the loft,” Dani laughs as they make their way to the tidy, red barn. Careful to close the door behind them, they make their way up the sturdy wooden ladder into the hay-strewn loft. They sit and pull the mewling kittens into their laps, cooing and stroking the soft fur and laughing at their antics.  
  
She holds one up to her cheek to give it a nuzzle and feeling Pip's eyes on her, looks up to meet them. She's looking at Dani with that expression again and her stomach flutters with nerves. “Pip?”  
  
She's not sure what she was going to say because Pip scoots closer and carefully lays her head on her shoulder. “Is this alright?” she whispers. It's nothing more than she hasn't done on other occasions but something about the way she had looked at her, something about the way she had asked makes it feel like more. It feels bigger than just Philippa resting against her and it makes her heart pound with a terrified excitement as she nods her head.  
  
She watches as Pip lifts her hand from the kitten in her lap to lay it lightly over Dani's, her long pale fingers slipping in between her own to interlock them into gently clasped hands. Her heart beats rabbit fast as she looks down at their joined hands for a moment before turning her gaze back to Pip's face, so close to her own. There's an unspoken question there in her eyes and before she can change her mind, she leans down to press a swift, chaste kiss on Pip's mouth.  
  
She draws back at the sound of a soft gasp of breath and has a moment of panic, afraid that she's just crossed a line she can never, ever come back from but then Philippa cuddles even closer. She closes her eyes and tries to steady her shallow breathing and jumps at the sound of Pip's voice in her ear.  
  
“Dani, I never thought I could be this happy.” she murmurs. “I never thought it was possible for you to feel the way I feel.”  
  
She can feel her body relax at those words, the tension draining from her shoulders to leave her slumped back against Pip's warm body. She turns her face into her hair and asks softly, “Is it wrong, Phil? What it is we feel for each other?”  
  
“Never!” Philippa vows. Her voice is firmer than she's ever heard it before. “What we feel could never be wrong. Not for us and not for others who may be like us.”  
  
They don't speak much about it that afternoon as they sit together in the cozy loft giggling at the clumsy little kittens tumbling about, but she thinks about it later in the privacy of her room. Thoughts of that perfect kiss and Phil's defense of their feelings and the next time she slides her hand down her body there's less shame, replaced by the secret joy that her darling Pip feels the same.

  
**_ 1862 _ **

 

Lady Danica Howell knows how to entertain society. She surveys the crowded ballroom proudly, taking in the absolute crush of people. The _ton_ will be talking about her ball for weeks, she thinks smugly, for it's an absolute squeeze.  
  
She'd decided on a Grecian theme this time, and her staff had absolutely outdone themselves decorating the room to her specifications. Tall, white pillars wrapped in vines stand in groups of four, draped with gauzy white fabric and pulled back with gold silk cords. Urns of potted greenery flank the small white reclining sofas, gold silk pillows scattered about to create a cozy sitting area for guests wishing to sit out the latest round of dancing.  
  
She pokes her head into the refreshment room and looks over the heavily ladened tables with a practiced eye before moving into the card room. A place of retreat for those looking for a spot of gambling, the tables are full of gentlemen and a few ladies playing whist and other table games. Cigar smoke drifts in the brandy-scented air and the sound of laughter and good-natured ribbing makes her smile.  
  
Heading back into the ballroom, she plays hostess effortlessly as she listens to the sound of her butler announcing the names of each guest as they arrive. The drone of names being announced goes on for well over an hour, and she listens with half an ear as she chats amiably with Lady Balor, discussing the truly hideous reticule Lady Cheevers is carrying.  
  
“I mean honestly, Lady Danica. Have you ever seen such a color!” Lady Balor titters, fluttering her fan in front of her face. “How bold!”  
  
Dani opens her mouth to reply but the name being announced has her turning to face the stairs.  
  
“Lady Philippa Lester. Lord Nicholas Merton.”  
  
She turns back to Lady Balor with a smile on her face. “Do excuse me, Lady Balor, but I must check on the refreshments.”  
  
She takes her leave and crosses the room to watch the newest arrivals make their way down the stairs. Lord Merton gets no more than a cursory glance from her, dressed as he is in stark black and white. He was never the object of her attention anyway.  
  
No, her eyes are only for Lady Philippa. And as she watches her make her way gracefully down the stairs, the breath catches in her throat.  
  
The only other woman in London who is nearly as tall as Dani herself, she's all pale, lithe limbs and ethereal beauty. Dressed in lavender chiffon, she'd shockingly forgone any hoops, allowing the gauzy material to drape fluidly along her slender body. A short train falls from the amethyst clips at her shoulders that perfectly match the bejeweled band beneath her bosom while white satin slippers peek out from beneath the hem of her gown as she walks.  
  
Dani can hear the rising hum of voices behind her, no doubt shocked by Lady Philippa's boldness of dress. Determined to smooth over any potential scandal she makes her way forward to greet her.  
  
“Lady Philippa, Lord Merton. It’s a pleasure to see you this evening!”  
  
Lord Merton bows gracefully and murmurs something she doesn't hear, all her attention on the woman before her.  
  
“Lady Danica, I was so pleased to receive your invite. How lovely your gown is!” Philippa said with a warm smile. “The color suits you quite well.”  
  
She can feel herself flushing at the compliment and curses the easy way she blushes. “Thank you, Lady Philippa. I must say, you’ve certainly followed the theme to the letter! How very bold a gown! I admire your dressmaker… and your nerve,” she says with a laugh.  
  
And like that, any hint of scandal is blown away by Dani's easy acceptance. The grin Philippa sends her warms her heart and she struggles to keep her face blandly cordial.  
  
“Now, if you'll excuse me I need to check on a few things. Please do enjoy yourselves.” She glances at Lord Merton then with a smile. “There are games of whist in the card room, my Lord, if you are looking for a bit of sport. I do believe some of the other gentlemen have already fled to the tables.”  
  
He chuckles as he raises her hand to his lips. “Thank you, Lady Danica. Perhaps I shall join them after a time. I believe this one here would like to dance.”  
  
He smiles at Philippa as he speaks and when she smiles back, Dani feels something ugly twist in her abdomen.  
  
“Very well then. Do enjoy,” she grits out before turning on her heel and walking away. She heads to one of the retiring rooms, in need of a moment to cool the heat on her cheeks and in her chest.  
  
Slipping into the unoccupied room, she locks the door behind her and seats herself at the vanity. As she had feared her cheeks were blush-warmed and the rosy spot on her jaw was most prominent. Dampening a square of linen from the nearby stack, she presses it to her face and sighs, reveling in its coolness.  
  
Removing the cloth from her face, she looks at herself critically in the mirror. Tall and statuesque, her gown of rose pink clings to her full breasts and curvy hips before falling into a gentle flounce at the hem. Her chestnut curls are swept up and away from her face, held back with a diamond clip to tumble down her back to her waist.  
  
She turns her face from side to side and idly wonders what people make of her bold, slashing brows, dark eyes, and slightly chapped lips. She frowns and reaches for the tiny pot of salve set out along the vanity, dipping her pinky in and slicking it over her lips.  
  
She sighs as she looks herself over once more, twitching the skirts of her gown to make them lay flat. She's feeling a bit melancholy now, the memory of Philippa smiling at Merton a stark reminder of her loneliness tonight.  
  
Oh, she's never truly alone. Both men and women enjoy flocking to her side, as eager to be shocked by her unladylike opinions about society as they are to see whatever daring bit of frippery she might wear next. Considered the darling of the _ton_ for her bold manner and easy charm, she never lacks for companionship.  
  
And yet she longs to be on the arm of the one person society says she can never have.  
  
*  
  
The orchestra plays for hours and she dances every set until her feet are pleasantly sore and her mouth dry. Dropping a curtsy to her partner, she lets him lead her to the punch bowl and procure her a glass. They chat lightly about Lord Billings' ball last week and the terrible London weather they've been enduring. All very proper and banal and dear gods, so very boring. She was just plotting her escape when she spies Lady Philippa slipping outside, crossing through the wide French doors to the balcony beyond.  
  
“Oh! Do excuse me, my lord, but I see a guest in need of refreshment.” She gives him a smile and flutters her lashes a bit as she edges toward the table, lifting two fresh glasses of champagne to take with her.  
  
“Thank you for the lovely dance,” she calls over her shoulder as she turns away and makes her escape, heading out onto the balcony.  
  
The flickering glow of the candlelit torches cast soft, golden puddles of light along the cold marble floor of the balcony. She can see her there at the railing, arms resting neatly along the top, her face tipped up to catch the cool breeze. She tries to walk quietly but the scuffing of her slippers is loud in the evening air, bringing Philippa’s head around.  
  
“Oh, hello there,” she says softly. She accepts the glass Dani holds out to her and smiles when their fingers brush together. She takes a sip from her glass and wrinkles her nose, laughing as the bubbles rise up to tickle it. “Mmm, this is delicious. Thank you".  
  
Philippa looks at her over the rim of her glass while she drinks and something about her direct stare sends a shiver up Dani's spine. “Tired of dancing? I noticed you danced every set.”  
  
“While you avoided as many as you could,” Dani laughs as she steps a bit closer. “You're getting better, you know. Since we've been practicing.”  
  
“Danica, the only thing we’ve been practicing is-”  
  
“Pip!” She stares at her in disbelief before bursting into shocked giggles. She can feel her cheeks blazing with color once more as she stares into the guileless blue eyes in front of her. “You are absolutely incorrigible! I cannot believe you were just going to blurt that out!”  
  
Philippa tosses her head back and laughs. “It was worth it to see you blush. Besides,” she teases, “it's true and you know it.”  
  
“I know, but honestly Pip! How anyone falls for that innocent demeanor is a mystery.”  
  
“That's because no one knows me as you do,” she says softly. “I know you've been busy with the preparations for tonight but I’ve missed you these past weeks. Can we slip away for a time?”  
  
Dani nods, her heart pounding with anticipation. She brushes her hand over Philippa's discretely as she leans forward to whisper in her ear. “Meet me where the orchids grow.”  
  
*  
  
She picks her way down the cobblestone path, slipping away from her own ball to meet Pip in the greenhouse. The gardens are dimly lit and she can see other couples strolling about, looking for a quiet nook to tuck away in for a bit of courting. She turns a blind eye to any improprieties she may see and continues around the side of the manor where she draws up short, shocked by the sight of Philippa and Lord Merton there ahead on the path. Pip's hand is resting on his arm and their heads are bent close together in close conversation. Surely too close to be considered polite conversation and she feels that prickly ball of anger swelling within her again.  
  
She clears her throat and they turn to her in unison. She can't read the expression on Lord Merton's face but can see the gentle eye roll Pip sends her way. It makes her bristle but she can't help the ugly feelings that roil inside her at the knowledge that Lord Merton can walk about with Pip on his arm, covering her hand with his, while she never can. It's a clawing, tearing ache at forever being denied the only person who understands her beneath the shallow, society appearance she has to keep up.  
  
Philippa pats his arm before he steps away, retreating to the low, stone wall to lean against. She beckons Dani forward, waiting while she joins her at the side of the greenhouse. They slip inside and close the door, instantly blanketed by the sweetly scented air within. It's too dark to see Pip's face clearly so she slides her hand into hers and leads her over to the bench beneath the window.  
  
Pip immediately rests her head on Dani's shoulder, her silky black hair slipping against Dani's cheek and cascading over her throat. Smelling sweetly of the spiced honey concoction Pip swears by, she turns her face into it and breathes deep and the ache in the pit of her abdomen fades a bit.  
  
“Pip, why is Lord Merton out there? Is there something I should know?” she asks tremulously. She doesn't really want to the know the reason, is quite terrified actually. But she can't keep pretending that it doesn't kill a little something inside every time she sees them together. “Has Martyn come to some kind of agreement with him?”  
  
Philippa jerks her head up and stares at her in surprise. “Danica Howell. Do you truly think I could be so faithless to you? To make a match with Nicky and not tell you?” she cries. Her voice is soft but still full of pained offense.  
  
“I'm sorry, Pip. But he escorts you everywhere and you call him Nicky and.. I find myself bitterly jealous.” She can't help the way her voice wavers, throat tight with the unshed tears she's trying to swallow down.  
  
Pip's hand is gentle on her face, stroking over her cheek before toying with the earring dangling from her sensitive lobe. “Shh,” she whispers, “darling girl, you have nothing to worry about. Nicky has no more interest in me as a woman than I do in him as a man.”  
  
“Are you saying he's-”  
  
“I'm saying that our friendship is deep and of a mutual benefit,” Pip says cautiously. “It allows us to keep up appearances and hide from the watchful eyes of the _ton_.”  
  
Dani breathes out an understanding _ohh_ , recalling past evenings now with a deeper understanding. “I see. I'm sorry Philippa, I should have known you would be true,” she says shamefacedly.  
  
“Hush, enough of that now...we're fine. Now, are you going to kiss me or should we take a stroll about looking at the flowers?” Pip says cheekily, tongue poking out between her teeth a bit.  
  
Dani loves that about her, loves all the little quirks and oddities that make Philippa so unique and when she leans forward to press their lips together and tastes the sweet tang of the lemon pastilles Pip is addicted to, she falls just a bit more.  
  
Knowing they need to return to the ball, Dani keeps the kiss light and sweet. Their lips slide together gently and she sighs into it, comforted by the familiarity of Pip's mouth. She tips her chin just a bit and suddenly the kiss is deeper, wetter. She slides her hand up Pip's arm, caressing the sensitive flesh above her elbow before running her fingers over her exposed collarbone. She can feel the gooseflesh pebbling Pip's skin and draws back to look at her face.  
  
Her face is beautiful, as it ever is. But it's the warmth and devotion she exudes, the absolute gentleness of her nature that makes Dani want to cherish her above all things. “I wish we could run away. Tour the Continent and be considered proper spinsters together.” she sighs, brushing a few stray wisps of hair back from her forehead.  
  
Pip hums in agreement before leaning her head back against her shoulder. She wraps her arm around Dani's waist in a gentle hug as she speaks.  
  
“Dani, let's go to Bath when the Season is over. It may not be a grand trip to the Continent, but we can be together. Martyn has a house there and of course, Cornelia will act as our chaperone, but we can finally be alone.” Her voice is at once shy and hopeful, full of nerves and a budding excitement as the idea takes hold. “What do you say, Dani? Shall we have an adventure?”  
  
Dani turns the idea over in her head. A fortnight spent with Pip uninterrupted by Society events sounds heavenly. But she can't help worry. “What about Martyn? He won't think that it's odd? Or improper?”  
  
Philippa sits up and takes her hand, bringing it to her lips before entwining their fingers. “Dani... he knows.”  
  
Her blood runs cold. “He knows?” Her voice comes out wobbly and a bit hysterical but she can't control the fear those words bring. “What do you mean, he knows?”  
  
“Not about us,” Pip soothes, reaching for her other hand to hold them in her lap. “About me. He knows I have no desire for men and no wish to tie myself to one in some sort of sham relationship.”  
  
“And he accepts this? He won't force you into some bloodless society marriage?” Dani asks incredulously.  
  
Pip shrugs her narrow shoulders and smiles. “He loves me,” she says simply. “And he's always gone his own way. So what do you think, Lady Howell? Shall we journey to Bath?”  
  
Her head is a swirling mess of tumbling thoughts and worries but when Pip smiles at her like that, she feels brave. “Why yes Lady Lester, I think we shall,” she says gaily before erupting into silly giggles. “But for now, I have a Ball to see to.”  
  
They rise and brush at their skirts, smoothing out wrinkles and folds before stepping back outside. Lord Merton straightens as he watches them approach, then holds out his arms for them to take for the walk back to the Manor. Dani looks at his face, expecting censor or even worse, distaste. What she finds is a gentle understanding, and she's suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for his loyalty to Philippa.  
  
“Thank you, Lord Merton,” she says softly. “I appreciate your escort.”  
  
He looks startled for a moment then gives her a friendly smile. “It's my pleasure Lady Howell. Now, let's return before I get called out for monopolizing the two most beautiful ladies at the ball.” he laughs as they each take an arm and walk three-abreast down the path.  
  
She still has the rest of the ball to host and more than a month before the end of the Season but the thought of stealing away with Pip comforts her and she knows she'll be counting down the days.

 

**

 

The trip to Bath was difficult; the dusty, rut-riddled roads jostling the carriage and making it bounce endlessly. The jolting motion was entirely too much for Pip's delicate stomach and she spent the majority of the time with her eyes closed and lips pressed tight, her pale skin tinged green from nausea. Dani read aloud to her in the hopes of distracting her from her travel sickness and thrilled each time Pip smiled or laughed aloud at the story.

  
They arrived at Martyn's elegant terraced home in mid-morning and after ushering them inside and serving them a light repast, Cornelia led them upstairs to show them to their rooms.  
  
“I'm so glad you could join us, Lady Danica,” she says sweetly. Nearly a foot shorter than Dani with a head full of shocking red curls, she radiates a calm gentleness that makes her feel comfortable in her presence. “Philippa has told us much about you.”  
  
Dani stiffens imperceptibly and searches Cornelia's face but finds nothing there but friendly interest. “Well, you know Pip... always talking,” she says with a smirk. She neatly dodges the elbow Pip aims her way, laughing at the outrage on her face.  
  
“You are the worst person in the world, Danica,” Philippa grumbles. “I honestly don't know why I tolerate you.”  
  
“Because no one else would be honest enough to tell you that the orange gown you wore to the Danbury outing was hideous and should be burned.”  
  
Philippa's mouth forms a perfect little moue of shock before she bursts into wild peals of laughter. “Danica Howell, you horrible girl! Why didn't you tell me before I wore it?” she demands between giggles.  
  
Dani shrugs and opens her mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by Cornelia's laugh. She blushes slightly at her behavior and offers an apology. “Oh, I'm so sorry, Lady Lester! That must have seemed terribly rude.”  
  
But Cornelia waves it aside with a grin. “Please, call me Cornelia. We needn't stand on ceremony here. Besides, I agree with you about the gown.”  
  
“Cornelia!”  
  
She laughs once more before turning to head back down the stairs. “Supper is served at seven but please come find me should you need anything,” she calls over her shoulder before leaving them alone in the hall.

  
They look at each other silently before Philippa shakes her head fondly. “Horrible girl.”  
  
*  
  
Bath is lovely; all cobblestone streets and charming shops that they amuse themselves in. Pip had found the confectionery and dragged her inside to satisfy her sweet tooth and the proprietor had been thrilled to show them the latest in treats from France- soft, spongy candies he called marshmallows. Pip had fallen in love after the first taste and had bought a full tray, her blue eyes bright with happiness.  
  
Dani held her tongue until they were outside. “Philippa Lester, your teeth are going to fall right out of your mouth if you eat that entire tray. Don't even think about it.” she admonishes.  
  
But Pip's already got her fingers in the tray, digging out one of the soft squares to pop it into her mouth. She chews with absolute pleasure and grins, holding them out to Dani. “Don't you want any?” she asks.  
  
Dani waves it away, wrinkling her nose. “No thank you. I find them a bit too sweet for my liking. Besides, its tea time.”  
  
They have tea and buns with Cornelia at Sally Lunn's and agree that they were magnificent and worth the mild inconvenience of having to wait for a table to be readied. She regrets the need to be ladylike as she eyes the half-eaten bun on Cornelia's plate and wishes she could be as gluttonous as she wished. She would happily eat several more buns if society and her tightly laced corsets would allow but alas, one bun is all she may have so she sips her tea and nibbles at the bland cucumber sandwiches, heaving a sigh at the lack of proper food.

  
They spend time attending several house parties and Marytn even offers them escort to a ball held at the Assembly Rooms one evening, where they are properly impressed with the grandeur and luxury of the room. They spend days walking the shop-lined streets of Bath and strolling in the public gardens but her favorite moments are when it's just her and Philippa, spending quiet moments together in ways they can't when back in London.  
  
They're sitting beneath the shade of a willow tree in Sydney Gardens one afternoon when Philippa brings up a subject they've danced around before. Dani has her hat pushed to the back of her head and face tipped up to the sunbeams slipping between the tree branches while Pip uses her parasol with intent, determined to not to get sunburnt as she's apt to do. It's a quiet day in the park with few visitors, lending a feeling of comfortable seclusion in their spot beneath the tree.  
  
She looks over at Philippa and feels the love she has for her swell, rising in her throat and stinging her eyes. She dreads the inevitable end of their time here and longs for the freedom to spend all of their days together. She can feel tears welling in her eyes and turns her face to the side, not wanting to alarm Pip with her melancholy thoughts. But Pip knows her too well and reaches out a gentle hand.  
  
“Dani? What is it, darling?” She digs out a handkerchief from her reticule and presses it into Dani's hand and waits, knowing Dani will need a moment or two to collect herself.  
  
“I'm sorry, I seem to have turned into a watering pot,” she chokes out, dabbing at her eyes furiously. Philippa's handkerchief smells like her perfume, a slightly vanilla floral that sets her off again. It's one of her favorite things, the way her perfume and her hair tonic combine to create a scent that reminds her of home.  
  
She sucks in a deep breath to steady herself and continues. “I don't want to go back to London, Phil. I don't want to pretend that you're nothing more than a good friend while I let various men escort me to balls and plays and the theater. I want to be with you; in a little home of our own and a fat cat to sleep at our feet. I want... I want...”  
  
“Oh, love. You must know I feel the same. I never want to be apart from you and miss you dreadfully when we're not together. Please don't cry,” she begs, smoothing her hand up and down Dani's arm. “Come, dry your face and let us walk home to Martyn's. I have something to discuss with you.”  
  
Something in her voice has Dani raising her head. Phil's an easy-going person, able to keep calm even under the most distressing circumstances but now, now her face is nervous and determined and full of emotions Dani has a hard time reading.  
  
“Pip?”  
  
“Not here. I know it's hard but let's talk about this tonight when we can be truly alone. Alright?” she pleads, relaxing when Dani nods in agreement. “Thank you. Come, let us go.”  
  
*  
  
It's hours later when she's finally able to slip inside Pip's bedchamber, a mess of frazzled nerves. She locks the door behind her and moves toward the adjoining room where she can hear the sounds of tooth-brushing. She sits at the vanity and starts letting down her hair, the chestnut brown waves curling around her shoulders. She's still wearing her stays underneath her dressing gown so she reaches behind to loosen the laces, hoping she can just slip out of them tonight instead of completely unlacing them.  
  
She's still fighting with the knot when Pip comes up behind her to lend a hand, her nimble fingers moving up along the eyelets to tug and pull them loose. She drags her fingertips up along her spine and Dani shivers and shoots her a look in the mirror. Phil smiles mischievously before bending to press a kiss to Dani's shoulder. She opens her mouth to ask about earlier but then Pip is removing her corset and frowning at the angry red marks left behind.  
  
“Dan, for heaven's sake! Why on earth would you tight-lace?” she admonishes, tossing the corset to the floor. She rubs her thumbs over the lines on her back and sides, cool hands soothing the itch and irritation from the lines left behind on her skin.  
  
Dani snorts out a laugh and stands, knocking Pip's hands away as she turns around. “Things just don't stay put if I don't tight-lace. Not everyone is blessed with a figure like yours, Phil,” she says. She doesn't miss the way her eyes travel down her chemise-clad body so she cocks her hip a bit and rests her hand there. She smirks a bit at the blush that colors those sharp cheekbones then takes a step forward to loop her arms around Pip's neck.  
  
“Phil, are you really going to stand there lecturing me about my laces?”  
  
She wraps her arms around Dani's waist to bring them closer together then tilts her head to press a kiss beneath Dani's ear. Pip giggles a bit at the noise she makes as she slides her hands down to cup Dani's bottom, stroking the supple flesh through her chemise. Her fingers curl around the hem as she waits for Dani's nod, then pulls it up and over her head to leave her bare in the candlelight.  
  
She flinches and fights not to cross her arms across her chest, well aware of how her body looks without the sturdy boning to keep things in place, but Phil is attuned to her every movement, her every mood, and places her hands on Dani's shoulders before trailing them down her arms to clasp their hands together.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Danica,” she says breathlessly. She presses their cheeks together before taking Dani's mouth in a sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around her hips to pull her closer. “It pains me to know you don't think so.”  
  
“Phil-”  
  
“Look,” she says, turning Dani around to face herself in the mirror. It feels indecent to stand there nude with Phil behind her but it's also exciting, to watch as Phil moves her hands over her body. She sucks in a breath when Pip cups her breasts, watching as she rubs her thumbs over Dani's nipples before taking them between her slim fingers for a gentle caress.  
  
Her breath catches in her throat. “Jesus, Phil,” she moans, “you are so wicked.”  
  
“mmm, I can be” she teases. Her voice is deeper now, throaty with desire and it makes Dani shiver. “Let's see how wicked I can be.”  
  
She slides a hand down over Dani's belly, tracing the rim of her bellybutton with a fingertip before continuing its downward path. She strokes over her soft thighs before easing between them, where Dani is hot and wet. She sucks in her breath when Phil's fingers brush over her teasingly, stroking that spot that makes her tremble, before dipping inside. She wants to drop her head back onto Phil's shoulder but can't tear her gaze away from the image of them in the mirror; Phil's hand working between her legs while she watches every move Dani makes, every gasp spilling from her mouth.  
  
“Look at you, Dan. Look how beautiful you are. So soft and wet and hot.” Phil murmurs in her ear. Her fingers never slow, her thumb rubbing over the place that makes her feel like she's on fire and she can feel it building...

  
She tosses her head back when Pip scrapes her teeth along her neck, letting the pleasure crash over her as she cries out. She shudders through it and lets Phil take her weight as she sags against her.  
  
“Beautiful,” Pip says breathlessly. “Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
Dani lifts her head and turns in Phil's arms, taking her mouth in a deep kiss. “Wicked,” she whispers. “Now let me take you to bed.”  
  
*  
  
They're curled up together on Philippa's bed with the lightweight duvet tugged up over their tangled legs. Her head rests on Pip's belly where she presses the occasional kiss as Pip strokes her hair. It's tumbled down and across Phil's naked body and she can't help but feel a secret thrill at the sight of her curls there, mingling with the soft, black ones between Phil's thighs. She's warm and cozy, her body heavy and still thrumming with hints of pleasure when Phil speaks.  
  
“Dan, I have something important to discuss with you.”  
  
She lifts her head and lets her eyes wander over Philippa's face, taking in the serious eyes and teeth nibbling nervously at her lip. “Pip?”  
  
Phil stretches out her hand and tugs, pulling Dani up and into her arms where her head nestles against Pip's slightly bony shoulder. Her body is soft and relaxed so she doesn't let the darker thoughts in her head take over, the ones that tell her that soon this will all be over, just a memory she'll call on in her lonely moments. Instead, she tosses her thigh across Phil's hip and waits.  
  
“I've been speaking with Martyn and Cornelia. They have an estate in the Cotswolds where they stay when not in London for the Season.” She's wrapping one of Dani's curls around her finger as she talks, smiling at the way it springs away when she lets go. “There's a little cottage there, Dani. Right on the edge of a wooded copse, not too far from the Manor house but far enough for solitude and privacy. Dani, it could be ours.”  
  
Dani sits up with a jerk, eyes round with shock. “What? What do you mean it could be ours? Phil-”  
  
Philippa sits up and leans against the headboard, tugging the duvet up to her waist. “Hear me out, please?” She reaches for her hand, which Dani gladly gives. “Martyn knows I will never marry and has given over the cottage in my name. He knows that you and I are... close. He accepts me for who I am and who I love and wants me to be happy. And I will never be happy without you, Dan.”  
  
Her head is whirling with a million thoughts until she feels dizzy from them. “Philippa, d-do you mean for us to live together as if we were _married_?” Surely she's misunderstood something for Phil couldn't truly wish to remain with Dani forever, forgoing a husband and the possibility of children. Not to mention being ostracized from society after the scandal breaks.  
  
Pip smoothes the hair back from her forehead before pressing a kiss to it. “Yes, Dani. I want to be with you until we're old and wrinkled and gray. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep to the sound of your breathing in the moonlight. I want to have lazy afternoon tea with you while a bunch of lazy cats stretch out along our windowsills. I want it all.” she says simply.  
  
She opens her mouth to speak but Pip rests a finger there before she can utter a word.  
  
“Don't answer me yet” she whispers. “I want you to really think this through, Dan. There will be a scandal. Your family may disown you and we will never be accepted again in polite society. I need you to be sure, truly sure of your decision. For I'd rather be alone the rest of my days than cause you one moment of hurt.”  
  
Phil tugs her close once more and pulls the duvet up to surround them in warmth and comfort, whispering words of love and affection into her ear. She knows the moment Phil drifts off to sleep, her limbs growing heavy and slack in slumber. Her mind is too busy to sleep, tossing up visions of the future; of her family turning their backs on her in disgust or of Philippa's tear-streaked face. She frets for most of the evening, moving about restlessly before slipping from Pip's bed and into her own.  
  
She lays there until dawn before giving up and rising, pulling on her dressing gown to sit at the side table at the window. She watches as the sun gilds the tops of the trees before drifting further down to set the grass lawns alight and lets her mind drift. She stays curled up in the chair there until she hears a gentle tap at the door, looking around as Pip pokes her head inside.  
  
“May I?” she questions, nodding toward the chair opposite from her own.  
  
“Of course!” she says quietly, pushing the chair out with her toes. She waits for Pip to take a seat before reaching out a hand, folding her fingers over Pip's much thinner ones. She's trying to appear calm for Dani but she knows all of Pip's tells; the shaky fingers and jittering leg, the way her eyebrows arch just a bit higher than usual in an attempt to smile weakly at her.  
  
“Philippa, I love you. I love you more than anything,” she says, watching as Pip stiffens and braces herself for rejection. “Pip, I'm not saying no. But you were right, this isn't a decision to be made lightly.”  
  
She rubs her thumb over Phil's knuckles. “I laid awake all night, thinking about what could be. Could I turn my back on everything I have ever known; the comforts of home and society, as fickle as it is, that provides some amusement?”  
  
Pip's face is carefully blank but her eyes are full of the emotions she's so desperately trying to contain and Dani continues quietly, “I could be safe. I could stay home and let my parents make a match for me but how could I turn my back on you and the love we share?"  
  
“Dan-”  
  
“Shhh. Listen to me,” she pleads. “I want what you want. I always have.” She smiles at the stunned disbelief creeping across Philippa's face as her lips curl up into a smile. It lights up the room, that smile, and her heart feels close to bursting at the knowledge that she'll be able to wake up to it every day.  
  
Pip bounces a bit in her seat, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears fill her eyes. “D-Dani are you sure?”  
  
“Yes Phil, yes I'm sure,” she says before pressing a kiss to the hand that trembles in hers. “ I want that cottage and the lazy cats. I want to have a little garden around the back full of the flowers and plants you love so dearly.”  
  
She strokes her hand across Philippa's cheek and wipes away the tears that have spilled over, no longer able to be contained. “I know it won't be easy. I know that there are challenges we'll have to face. But there's no one else I'd rather face them with than you, Pip.”  
  
Pip sends her a wobbly smile then launches herself out of her chair and into Dani's lap to lavish her face with ecstatic kisses. She laughs softly and pulls her close, burying her face in the messy black hair and inhales the scent of honey and spices. They cuddle together in the oversized chair and watch the sun rise higher in the sky, making plans in giddy, hushed voices.

  
The path they've chosen to walk may be a rough one, filled with those eager to shame and condemn them for their love. But as they whisper their daydreams to one another; of kittens running around and cozy winter nights, they know that fighting for their love is a journey worth taking.

  
  
**_ 5 years later _ **

 

Dani walks down the familiar gravel path and wraps her shawl a bit tighter around her shoulders, listening to the crunch of the stones beneath her boots. She's bone weary and can't seem to gather her wayward emotions as her eyes continue to fill with tears long after the events of the previous evening had passed. She swipes at them with the handkerchief clutched in her fist and sets off at a quick pace, shivering as the wind whips the ends of her hair and sends them swirling behind her. She thinks longingly of hot cups of tea and of burrowing under the fluffy duvet on her bed and moves a bit faster.  
  
She opens the door quietly and steps inside, turning back to throw the bolt. Removing her shawl, she shakes it out before hanging it carefully on the wooden peg beside the door, crouching to greet the sleek black and white cat winding around her ankles.  
  
“No treats for you today, Boots,” she says quietly, giving him a gentle chin scratch. “The last few days have been a little hectic, yeah?”.  
  
He gives a grumbling purr before stalking away in protest of the lack of a tasty treat from the main house. She smiles wearily after him and rises, moving into the kitchen to put the kettle waiting there over the fire. There are two cups set out upon the table and the sight of it warms her, even after these many years have passed. She hopes it always will.  
  
She makes two cups of tea and places them on a tray along with a few biscuits and a bit of sliced fruit. Adding the honey pot with a lopsided smile, she carries it to the bedroom and nudges open the door with her shoulder. The sight before her never fails to make her heart beat a bit faster and after placing the tea tray onto the bedside table, she sits next to the lump buried under the covers.  
  
“Pip? Pip, you need to wake up love. It's late afternoon and you'll be up all night.” She brushes the hair back from her forehead and laughs softly when Pip frowns in disgruntlement before opening her eyes. Bleary from sleep, they're still the same stunning blue that makes her stomach flutter and she can't help but lean down to press a kiss to her drowsy mouth.  
  
“mmmm, don' wanna get up yet,” she yawns but she pushes herself up against the headboard nonetheless. “How's Cornelia?” she asks, gratefully accepting the cup of tea Dani pushes into her hand.  
  
Dani can't help her huge grin. “She's doing wonderfully! Honestly Pip, I don't know how she manages to do everything with such composure and grace. She's not human, surely.”  
  
Cornelia had calmly and safely delivered her son late last evening, with Pip in attendance. Little James Micheal had entered the world with a shock of bright red hair and familiar blue eyes and they had fallen in love immediately, vowing to be the best aunties the world has ever seen.  
  
“She's bloody amazing, is what she is. And baby James?”  
  
She can feel herself going all gooey. “Phil, he's adorable! I held him for a time while Cornelia took a nap and he just looked at me, all serious like. And he has the sweetest scent! I'm sure Martyn thinks I'm mad as I couldn't help but sniff at his little head.” she says with a laugh.  
  
Pip laughs with her and grabs a biscuit, crunching happily while ignoring Dani's scolding about crumbs in bed. She's sleep-rumpled and messy and everything Dani had secretly dreamed about all those years ago. It hasn't been easy, having been cut from society and even been disowned by their more distant relatives. But their families still love them and they've found acceptance here among the villagers at Martyn's country estate and it's more than they had ever expected. They have their cozy home and teas for two, sleepy mornings spent in bed with Boots curled up at their feet and Pip's beloved plants set out in the sunny spots.  
  
And the garden behind where their orchids grow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/183141436900/where-the-orchids-grow-rating-m-words-87k) if you'd like :)


End file.
